fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:The last Samurai/Kapitel 033
Ayumi hielt sich nicht mehr lange bei ihren alten Freunden auf. Maria packte ihr etwas Proviant ein, dann brach sie wieder zu ihrem Boot auf. Als das Mädchen um eine Ecke bog, sah sie einige Mitglieder der Marine, die gerade einen Mann zusammenschlugen. Er sah nicht so aus, wie ein Pirat oder sonst ein Verbrecher und schrie vor Schmerzen. „Das kommt davon, wenn man die Steuern nicht bezahlen will!“, riefen die Beamten und traten auf ihr Opfer ein. Am Liebsten hätte Yumi ihr Yabanaki gezückt und den Männern den Garaus gemacht, doch sie hätte keine Chance gehabt. So ballte das Mädchen nur ihre zitternden Hände zu Fäusten und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht versehentlich etwas zu sagen. Langsam und möglichst unauffällig ging sie weiter. Das hier widersprach all ihren Prinzipien und Moralvorstellungen, doch sie half den Leuten hier mehr, wenn sie am Leben blieb. Das sagte sie sich immer wieder, um nicht zurückzustürmen um dem armen Mann zu helfen. Plötzlich rempelte sie etwas an. Erschrocken hob Ayumi den Kopf. Hoffentlich hatte man sie nicht erkannt! Es war der Junge, der ihr auch schon am Hafen aufgefallen war. Mit wütendem Blick stürmte er an ihr vorbei. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde streckte Ayumi den Arm aus, packte den Jungen und zog ihn zu sich zurück. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen! „Spinnst du?“ zischte sie. „Bist du lebensmüde? Du hättest keine Chance gegen diese Typen! Also lass das sein, du kannst nicht das Geringste tun.“ Ayumi warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Marinebeamten. Sie hatten sie glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt und zogen lachend ab. Den verletzten Mann ließen sie einfach liegen. Der Junge riss sich los und fuhr sie wütend an: „Wieso hast du das getan? Der Mann hat Hilfe gebraucht!“ Yumi wurde nun ebenfalls sauer. Da rettete sie irgendeinem Verrückten das Leben und das war der Dank dafür. „Das habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt! Du hättest keine Chance gegen die gehabt. Sie waren viel zu viele!“ „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich verloren hätte! Und was kümmert es dich überhaupt? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“ Ayumi atmete tief durch. Sie kannte solche Typen. Sie glaubten immer, dass sie die allerstärksten waren und dass alles, was sie taten, klug und richtig war. „Ich kenne Bewohner dieser Insel und sie liegen mir sehr am Herzen. Glaub mir, wenn du jetzt gegen die Marine vorgegangen wärst, hättest du die gesamte Insel in Gefahr gebracht. Mit denen ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen!“ Ayumi wandte sich von dem Jungen ab und ging zu dem verletzten Mann, der gerade stöhnend versuchte, sich aufzurichten. „Bleiben Sie liegen“, sagte das Mädchen beruhigend. „Ich werde Ihnen einen Arzt holen.“ „Soso, jetzt hilfst du ihm auf einmal“, sagte der Junge spöttisch, als er das hörte. Yumi ignorierte ihn einfach und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Maria. Als sie mit dieser wieder an die Stelle zurückkam, führte der Junge gerade leise eine Art Gespräch mit dem Mann. Er richtete sich auf, sowie Yumi näher kam. Der Junge hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er etwas nicht sonderlich Kluges im Sinn hatte. Maria hob den Mann vorsichtig auf. Sie war schon immer unglaublich stark für eine Frau gewesen, was auch einer der Hauptgründe gewesen war, wieso der Orden sie als Spionin eingesetzt hatte: sie konnte auf sich aufpassen. Maria verabschiedete sich noch mal von Ayumi und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Haus. Yumi wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu, fest entschlossen, ihn aufzuhalten. Was er auch vorhatte. Anscheinend merkte er das, denn er rannte los, an ihr vorbei, den Berg hinauf. Genau in Richtung Marinebasis! Sie hatte es gewusst. Ayumi wollte ihm nach, vergaß dabei aber ihr Bein, das mal wieder nicht so wollte wie sie und einknickte. Sie fluchte leise und konzentrierte sich. Die Technik, die sie einsetzen wollte war erst vor kurzem entwickelt worden und extrem unsicher. Sie basierte auf Hormonen, die in hoher Konzentration vorübergehende heilende Wirkung hatten, allerdings mit schlechten Nachwirkungen. Das Mädchen wusste genau, dass sie das hier nachher noch sehr bereuen würde, doch die Inselbewohner hatten Vorrang! Yumi schleuderte den Stock weg und rannte los, den Jungen hatte sie bereits aus den Augen verloren. „HALT!“, schrie sie, in der Hoffnung, der Junge würde auf sie hören. Sie könnte ihm dann alles in Ruhe erklären, vielleicht verstand er es ja. Doch entweder er war bereits zu weit weg, um sie zu hören, oder er ignorierte sie, jedenfalls reagierte er nicht. Als sie am Vorplatz der Basis ankam, stand da bereits der Junge. Vor ihm eine ganze Menge Sldaten der Marine, die sich voll und ganz auf ihn konzentrierten. „Spinnst du?“ rief Ayumi. „Lass das bleiben!“ Der Junge achtete nicht auf sie. „Willst du wirklich die ganze Insel in Gefahr bringen?“ Immer noch keine Reaktion! Blöderweise hatte sie jetzt die Marineleute auf sich aufmerksam gemacht und alle Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu. Schockiert bemerkte Ayumi nun auch, dass sie beim Laufen ihren Mantel verloren hatte und jetzt völlig ungeschützt vor mindestens 50 bewaffneten Marinebeamten stand. „Das ist Ayumi the Dragon!“, rief einer. Einige Soldaten fassten in die Taschen ihrer Uniformen und zogen ein Blatt Papier hervor. „Sie steht auf der Hauptfahndungsliste!“